Toshiki Kai
Toshiki Kai is a main character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime and manga. Overview Toshiki Kai is a very serious character. It is known from the end of episode 1 that he had previously met Aichi Sendo and gave him the card Blaster Blade, which later becomes the heart of Aichi's Royal Paladin deck. Name Despite continuous reference to 'Kai' both in-series and out, Kai's given name is in fact Toshiki. Going with Japanese rules of etiquette, none of the characters in Vanguard refer to Kai by his given name because none of them are close enough to him socially to speak to him as such, much as Mr. Mark only refers to Aichi as Sendou, and Katsumi Morikawa refers to Kamui as Katsuragi. Personality Kai is a serious person and doesn't like to joke around like other kids his age. He doesn't talk much or to anyone. When cardfighting, he is shown to be more serious and confident on winning the game without any need of support. Despite his selective mute personality, he has a best friend is, Taishi Miwa. There is also some speculation and various scenes in the anime that suggest Kai may have a soft spot for Aichi, even though he refuses to admit it. Often times, his friend Miwa will tease him about it. According to Miwa, Kai used to be more friendly before he moved away. Kai is shown to have some knowledge when it comes to cooking. Whether this stems from him living alone and having to fend for himself remains to be seen. He shares the popular phrase, "Final Turn!" with Ren Suzugamori, though Aichi recently adopted it as well as he got corrupted by Psyqualia. This probably came from the fact that Ren and Kai were once on the same team. Story Kai was first seen in the local card shop, dueling with Morikawa and won him easily as he rided his trump card, Dragonic Overlord. Then Morikawa requested a rematch, at first Kai rejected it, reasoning that he was not strong enough but accepted when he bet a card which attracted his attention, Blaster Blade, a card he stole from Aichi. Kai disposed him easily and took the card, then Aichi came and challenge him to claim back his card. Kai accepted the challenge and teached him the rules because Aichi was a beginner in Cardfight Vanguard. Before the duel start, Kai returned the card to Aichi, hoped that he will use it effectively against him. Throughout the duel, Aichi learned that Kai was the one who gave the card to him during his childhood. Eventually, Kai lost the game and returned the card to Aichi, though he purposely held back during the duel. Kai was seen again when Aichi and his friends spotted him walking back to his home. They decided to follow him secretly due to their curiosity. But soon, Kai found out they were tailing him. Aichi apologizes and askes him for another battle, but he declines it. However, when Kamui challenged him, he accepted it with an askance look. The next day, the two commence their fight. At first, Kai took the upper hand by riding a Grade 3 card very quickly, but shortly afterwards, Kamui countered it with his own Grade 3 card. However, Kai once again proved that he was the strongest as he summoned Vortex Dragon, proceeded to activate its Soul Blast to destroy the Rear-Guard units controlled by Kamui, leaving Kamui defenseless for the final attack from Kai. He left the scene after he defeated Kamui, but not before Aichi told him he vowed to become a stronger and more worthy opponent in order to challenge Kai again. After that, he entered the Local Shop Tournament, with a hope that he would find some strong opponent. However, he easily reached the Semi-final in the tournament. After the setup of the Semi-final round, he was selected to be the next opponent of Misaki. Kai announced "Final Turn" before he easily claimed victory against Misaki. During the final round, he once again defeated Kamui effortlessly and took the champion title. After the tournament, he was invited into the Regional Tournament with Kamui, Misaki and Aichi as a team, calls Team Q4, short for Team Quadrifoglio. In the First Round of the Regional Tournament, he annihilates his opponent without even breaking a sweat. Team Q4 easily won the second and third round. During the Finals of the Regional Tournament, he had a close fight against Kaoru but he still won the duel with two critical triggers on Blazing Flare Dragon. However, it was shown that Kai purposely let his opponent take the lead before crushing him, hoping to motivate Aichi's will to fight. During Kai's match with Kyou Yahagi, he taunts him with the fact that him and Ren both say, "Final Turn!" Kai turns the tables on Kyou shortly after and takes back his phrase. After the first Regional championship, Kai starts suspecting that Aichi might have the same ability as Ren. During Aichi's fight with Kyou, Kai confirmed it. Kai, not wanting to suffer what happened with Ren again, told Aichi that he is not getting stronger, but weaker, and quits Team Q4. He also appears to blame himself for this and for the currently unknown incident that happened with Ren, as shown by how after quitting Team Q4 he said "he made the same mistake again". In episode 44, he fought with Kourin, who was suspecting he also had PSY Qualia, but confirmed he doesn't. Kai also said it is his fault that Aichi obtained PSY qualia, and that he wants to exceed it. Then he accepted to help stop Aichi before he fully turns into Ren. In episode 49, Kai duels Aichi and wins, convincing him to abandon using PSY Qualia. Season 2 During season 2, he uses a Narukami deck. Kai will be taking part in Asia Circuit and will travel around Asia to fight different fighters, along with the rest of Team Q4. Deck His main deck focus is the Kagerō clan. His trump card is Dragonic Overlord. His strongest and most commonly used cards are normally Flame Dragons. ]]During season 2, he uses a Narukami deck. Deck Clan: Kagerō Known card combos: *Dragon Knight, Aleph + Embodiment Of Victory, Aleph + Vortex Dragon (Use Dragon Knight, Aleph skill to Superior Ride '''Embodiment Of Victory, Aleph, which will increase the number of cards in your Soul, which will allow you to activate the Vortex Dragon skill) '''Number of cards with Triggers: 15 *'Draw '(Red): 4 *'Critical '(Yellow): 7 *'Heal '(Green): 2 *'Stand '(Blue): 2 Total number of known cards: 45 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kagerō Deck Users Category:Narukami Deck Users Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters